Birthday Kiss
by MadSoullessQueen
Summary: Lucy is celebrating her Sweet Sixteen and the party isn't quite what she wanted. The same kind of people in a boring party, not really for her. As she tries to run away she is stopped in her tracks but receives the best gift of her life. This is a birthday gift for the wonderful dragonshost!


**So thanks to small minded children, which I am forever calling the ****_Cult of Unoriginal Narcissistic Trolls_****, I am having to play nice with the ToS. Shame really, I enjoyed being one of thousands of renegades giving my middle finger to out dated rule sets. ****_C-est la vie._**

_**Don't worry about me, I'm fine, they can keep trying to ****harass**** me but I've seen worse.**_

**So while I edit all those lovely lemons (all ****available**** on AO3, UNEDITED) here is a fun little LahCy one shot that was a birthday gift for my friend Dragon'sHost.**

* * *

"Happy birthday, Miss Lucy." Capricorn said to her as Lucy yawned and stretched. She blinked slowly adjusting to the light as her butler pulled back the heavy pink curtains.

Lucy was never a quick riser, having developed the same hard sleeping habit as her mom. Instead she would rather bury herself back under the covers and wake up at a reasonable time, afternoon. Though as she looked over at her waiting butler, she knew that was not going to happen. He had that "get your ass in gear" look to his roughhewn features.

"Ugh…" she managed slowly pulling herself out of the bed. She focused on the bathroom ahead of her, even though she wanted to jump back into the plush queen-sized bed and snuggle her Unicorn pillow. Instead she yawned again and scratched her head as she entered the bathroom to handle her business.

As Lucy was warming the shower she heard a knock at the door. "Go away," she grumbled.

"Have to remind you to hurry, tonight is your party and there are last minute decisions you have to make," he said.

"Don't wanna…. shut up," she said feeling completely cranky as she pulled off her black "Invader Zim" pajamas and stepped into the shower. She could hear the old goat mumble something but opted to ignore him completely.

Lucy wasn't thrilled about tonight, sure being sixteen was amazing but she didn't want the party. She didn't want to be dressed up like a doll and trotted around to smile and make small talk with her dad's buddies. It's not like any of them had children her age to hang out with.

Well, ones that didn't have massive sticks up their ass. She really hated her life somedays, especially after her mother died four years ago. Why couldn't she be eighteen already, she could leave and go to college and date interesting people? Better plan just run away and be free and out from her structured routines and a dad that barely ever talked to her.

Her eyes widened at the thought as she rinsed the conditioner out of her hair. Of course! Tonight, her dad would be too busy discussing business and hob knobbing that she could slip out. The staff would be busy watching over all the guests and she knew the security change happened at nine. All she needed to do was prepare a bag and hit up the safe for a stack of cash. Then goodbye bullshit!

Lucy started giggling as she found herself waking up a bit more and feeling amazing about today. To the point of where she started humming and found herself excited at the thought of the party. Tonight, Lucy was going to make her grand escape. The catch would be to make sure that her father or anyone on the staff didn't notice her acting weirdly.

She finished her shower and set about the rest of her beauty routine before leaving the warm bathroom to get dressed. To her surprise there wasn't a formal dress on the bed, instead a long navy skirt, light grey cowl neck sweater and her favorite boots. That was different why on Earth Land were they letting her dress down?

To not make a scene she dressed into the picked-out clothing items and made her way to the dining room for breakfast. There she'd stare at the devil and eat in the most uncomfortable silence since yesterday's breakfast. Lucy really missed her mother and she wondered if her dad would ever go back to be the man he was when she was alive.

As Leo opened the door to the dining room, she smiled at the attractive butler before walking in to what had to be the wrong room. Her father was sitting back, smiling, not on a phone or reading the paper and he was not in a suit.

"It's the Twilight Zone," she whispered as she walked towards her dad.

"Morning sweetheart," he said, and Lucy paused.

"Excuse me, sir?" she asked, and he let out a laugh.

"Come, sit down, it's a big day," Jude said.

"I'm sorry, who are you and where is my father?" she said, extremely weary about this sudden shift in his demeanor. Maybe aliens abducted him and performed some kind of personality probe? Though something said for her not to trust this.

"We have lots to talk about," he said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, like the name of the surgeon who did the lobotomy on you," Lucy quipped as Virgo poured her a cup of coffee. To Lucy's surprise her father let out one hell of a laugh as he slapped the table. This could not be real, and she was considering the idea of stabbing her hand with the fork to see if that would wake her up.

Jude took her hand and Lucy was leery, but he placed a kiss to it, his mustache tickling her skin. "I know, but it's your sweet sixteen, this is a wonderful day for you."

Lucy relaxed a little as she looked into his eyes and for a moment got to see a small piece of her father again. "Papa?"

"Yes, tonight, I get to sell your hand in marriage," he said as his grip tightened around her fingers. The laughter died, and Lucy swallowed hard, she was officially not dreaming and needed to get the fuck out.

* * *

"Mother, father," Lahar said as he joined his parents for breakfast. They were seated next to each other in the large dining room. The room was bright as the sun filtered in through large bay windows softly covered in a light material only diffusing the light a little. The smell of eggs, bacon, tea and fresh scones tickled his nose as he appreciated the simple table setting. He smiled softly as he watched his mother kiss his father's cheek.

"Morning sweetie," his mom said with a bright smile.

His father nodded to him before going back to looking at the paper, the man did not speak much, unless he had a good glass of scotch or mother was in the room. Lahar had spent a few nights learning all about interesting things, mostly about women, from his father who could talk. He did appreciate those times because he so rarely saw his father relax, but as the Minister of Justice under King Fiore his days were too busy.

Lahar crossed to his mom, giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek before he took the spot across from her. His mother was a beautiful woman who was also the Captain of the Rune Knights for Era, the only woman to ever take the position. He smiled at her as she raised her cup of tea.

They ate in silence before his father cleared his throat, "Jude Heartfilia is throwing a birthday party for his daughter tonight. We have been invited to attend and should be there by eight."

Lahar dabbed his napkin to his lips, "I'm sorry, father but who?"

His mother laughed, "only the richest man in all of Fiore, sweetie. I guess this time it's our turn to represent the Council at one of his events."

The young man did not like this part of his life, having to be part of high society. He wanted to be a Rune Knight like his mother and work to protect the good people of Fiore. Lahar was already accepted into the Academy and was looking forward to leaving next month. Though he knew his parents dreaded it because he was their only child, he was thrilled by the idea of no more parties for spoiled heirs.

At the very least these parties tended to be orderly, but they were also frightfully dull. The same polite conversation, same Waltz and same compliments he would be forced to lavish on girls named, Muffy. Whoever thought that was a good name, was beyond him, he thought it sounded like a condition to avoid.

He just nodded and went back to concentrating on his eggs, trying to ignore his feet already hurting. Dress shoes were often too tight, or his feet would get stepped on too often as he danced. Not due to his own carelessness but because most people, even rich ones, had no clue how to even Waltz. Lahar was often more confused than annoyed at these kinds of events, but it was important to the Morrigan family.

"She's pretty," his mom teased, and Lahar looked up into her purple eyes. He took more after his mom than his dad though his hair was darker, and he shared his father's perfectionist nature. Though his mother was impressively intimidating for a small lithe woman, she could glare at men three times her size and cause them to urinate out of fear.

Lahar pushed up his glasses, "beauty is not everything."

"I know, why else do you think I stay with your father," she quipped.

His father snorted, "Violet, are you saying I'm no longer pretty?" Lahar dropped his fork at his parent's banter and quietly chuckled.

"You've gotten old, Winston, but I still like your butt," she laughed.

"Mother, I'm trying to eat," he said laughing. His parents were still very much like teenagers, but they were a model for how he pictured married life should be like. One day he'd find someone who was intelligent, strong, witty and maybe she'd have a nice butt. Like mother, like son, he reckoned as the Morrigans went back to breakfast and morning small talk.

* * *

The day had been intense, her father's words rattled in her head as she went through the motions. Lucy dealt with the caterers, florists and selected the music for the dance. She managed to have a little time to herself and got her get away bag set up, complete with about one hundred thousand Jewels. The troubled teen knew she couldn't stuff much more than that under her sweater without attracting attention.

She didn't know where she would go but she just had to leave. Surely, she could just hop on the first train out of here. Though it was going to be quite the walk or run to the train station, as long as she stayed a little away from the main road she could make it before someone noticed. For now, all she needed to do was breathe and get through the first two hours of the party.

Virgo was tightening her corset and Lucy held her breath trying to adjust to the harsh tugs from her maid. The dress was beautiful and stupidly heavy, which meant it was perfect for this kind of affair. One thing Lucy was certain of, she was never wearing a corset again.

"One more breath, princess," the maid said as Lucy nodded. The air quickly rushed out as Virgo pulled before she tightened the laces. Adjusting herself a little Lucy looked at herself in the mirror and just couldn't handle her own reflection.

Here she was the perfect picture of high society, makeup and hair expertly done. A collar of sapphires around her neck, white gloves to her elbows and miles of crushed navy velvet. Overall, she looked immaculate, like a perfect little doll and she sighed.

"We should go now, Master Heartfilia will need to make sure you are proper," she said.

"One moment," Lucy was still trying to catch her breath, adjusting to the torture device always took a minute. Then she'd be fine and tonight she had to keep her strength up, her time window for her escape was tiny but she could do it. Thankfully she had learned to run in a dress like this years ago. The first time some pig tried to touch her at one of these events.

Once she was composed she nodded to Virgo and left her room, knowing she wouldn't be seeing it ever again. Would not be writing at the old mahogany roll top desk again. Rummaging through the armoire or jumping up and down in her bed when she had good news. There in the corner was the old rocking chair her mom used to sit in when she would read to Lucy at bedtime. That would be the only thing she would miss, everything else was just stuff.

Lucy kept her expression schooled as she headed towards her father's office. The party would start soon, she would only need to be alone with the man for a few more minutes. Virgo opened the office door and Lucy saw her father, in his tuxedo, holding a drink and staring at an old family photo above the fireplace.

She coughed lightly and curtseyed when he father turned. "You look too much like her. Tonight, I find you a husband, you will entertain all potential suitors. I will not hear one complaint about their age or looks. Do you understand?"

His words were clipped and in his business tone. Lucy bit the inside of her cheek and tried to hold back the rage that was boiling low in her gut. Her life was nothing to him, she was just another pawn he could sell for his own gain. Again, she reminded herself that she would be free soon enough. "Yes, father."

He walked to her, she could smell his heady cologne wafting off him. Jude put his hand on her shoulder and nodded, "obedience is important, you will not disappoint me."

"I will behave as a lady due my status," she said tapping into the robotic answer that was practically beaten into her.

He nodded and took her arm before leading her towards the ballroom. As they got closer to the room Lucy plastered her best fake smile to her face and stealing a glance at the grandfather clock, she had two hours left of this. The doors opened, and Lucy braced herself for the flashes of light from the photographer.

She played her part and stood with her father to greet the guests, the same old families, faces and same abhorrent glances by dirty old men, nothing different. "Minister Winston Morrigan, his wife Captain Violet Morrigan and their son, Lahar Morrigan," Capricorn called out.

Lucy looked up and her eyes widened for a moment, she didn't expect that in the sea of boring she'd lay her eyes on one of the best-looking young men she had ever seen. He was elegant with dark green almost black hair pulled up in a sophisticated spin on a top knot. His face was regal with amethyst eyes and the tuxedo draped over a very nice frame, she tried not to blush wildly to look at the bespectacled youth.

"Thank you for attending this evening, it is a pleasure to meet you," Lucy said, "I am Lucretia Heartfilia."

Violet had nudged her son, who in a graceful movement took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Their eyes met, and she tried to not faint, "Lahar Morrigan, it is an honor to meet you." Stars above his voice was smooth and he smelt wonderful like green tea and sandalwood, so different than the sickening colognes that many others practically bathed in.

It was a bit rude, but Lahar hadn't let go of her hand and for a moment Lucy just didn't care. She didn't have the energy to want to do anything but hold his hand. Not move from this spot in his presence, but a soft touch to her side, had her fantasy world melting away.

"Save me a dance?" she asked and internally wanted to kick herself. She would never get a chance to dance with him, she had to finish greeting people and then she was gone.

A tint of pink dusted his cheeks, "y-yes."

His mother laughed before she pulled the young man from her and Lucy sighed, not certain if that was going to be the last time she'd ever see someone like him, ever again.

* * *

"Told you she was pretty," his mother chided as they walked to the refreshments. It took less than thirty seconds for someone to wrangle his father away for some kind of discussion. This was the norm at these kinds of parties and so Lahar and his mother used this time to people watch and she would work on his observation skills.

"M-mother," he whispered, a bit embarrassed at his less than proper meeting of the heiress. Though his mother was not wrong, Lucy was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He would save her a thousand dances, but he also knew his luck, she wouldn't have time for him.

Lahar grabbed a champagne flute, handing it to his mother before taking a cup of punch. His eyes kept sliding back to Lucy as she greeted guests. Something seemed a little off, the way she greeted the others was different, stiffer and her smile faltered a bit. She also seemed a bit preoccupied with the clock at the end of the immaculate room.

"Hmmm, I bet she runs," his mother said, and Lahar raised a brow.

"This is her party, I highly doubt that," Lahar said as he sipped his punch.

"She's watching the time, her excitement is making her jittery, see how she keeps playing with her skirt?" Lahar nodded as he added in his own observations, making this an interesting game. "Most likely, she has a bag packed."

"I would wager she stashed it near a side entrance, away from the kitchen," he said as his mom punched his arm. His mother was always playful with him, she never wanted to see him grow up, but Lahar knew that was just a fleeting wish.

"There's my boy, go on sweetie see if you can go pre-catch a runaway heiress," she said.

"And do what?" he asked, uncertain if he liked this game. Mostly because he didn't want to leave the party and miss a chance to dance with her.

"Find out why she would leave and then dance with her." Violet was grinning from ear to ear and he could see the devious glint in her eyes. He shook his head, knowing she was in a matchmaker moment, hoping he would finally date someone.

It's not that Lahar wasn't interested in girls, it's he had more important things to do with his life and a girlfriend would be an unwelcome distraction. Even then, finding the perfect woman would take time and he was still young enough to enjoy the hunt. As it were.

Though, Lucy was just stunning, and she was less than two years younger than him. Perhaps he could entertain the idea of dating, assuming she was more than just a pretty package. If she had everything else he wanted in the perfect woman, he'd run off with her in a heartbeat. Which would upset everyone but his mother, though his father might find it amusing. After he calmed down.

He noticed how Jude Heartfilia frowned as Lucy curtseyed, she took two steps when Lahar's mom pushed against him. "Go now," she whispered.

"Fine," he said and setting the glass down he ducked out of the room, following his instincts on where the teen would go.

After a minute he head a muffled, "thank the Heavens," Lahar stopped outside the door and pressed his back into the wall using the shadows and the statue to obfuscate him. He waited patiently for a minute until the door creaked opened. He saw her poke her head out and she checked the hallway before moving.

Lucy had changed into a pair of jeans, a pink hoodie and now was carrying a large purple backpack. As his mother suspected, she was indeed going to run. Lahar should stop her, running away could only lead to untold dangers for a girl like that. Not only would she be worth a fortune in ransom, but she could easily be sold into sex slavery.

At the very least he was going to follow her out of the house and keep her safe while he tried to talk her out of such a dangerous journey. Lahar pushed up his glasses and keeping to the shadows he followed the upset heiress outside.

Once she opened the door she took off like the wind and Lahar readied to follow her. Dress shoes on grass would cause an issue with traction but he had to try. Someone had to help her, it was the right thing to do and it was her birthday, no one should be alone on their birthday. Not like that.

She ran into the tree line at the edge of the property and Lahar noticed a faint glow of light. Lucy was smart enough to bring a flashlight, this was a girl who had very much planned this. That worried him, and he started to follow a line of dark thoughts, such as if her father was abusive. If that was so, though Lahar was not violent he would punch the man for hurting someone smaller than himself.

As he tried to follow her through the increasingly dark woods, it was getting more and more dangerous to do so. He had almost tripped once, having luck enough to grab onto a thick branch to stop himself from going forward. As he looked ahead he noticed it was getting a little lighter up ahead and determined, Lahar pressed on.

* * *

Lucy made it to the clearing of the woods, here she could take a quick sip of water and get her bearings. So far, the plan was going off perfectly and she was grateful for it. This escape plan had to work, just had to before she was sold.

As she opened the small water bottle she heard a rustle form the woods. Lucy braced herself, thinking that maybe she wasn't as lucky as she thought. She could throw the bottle at them as a distraction and then haul ass back into the dark woods. There was no way she was failing this, it was her damn birthday.

"Never seen a birthday girl execute a perfect escape plan," he said, and Lucy's eyes widened. Her grip around the drink in her hand tightening as she readied to throw it.

The figured stepped into the moonlight and she saw it was the very handsome teen who caught her attention. She was shocked to say the least, "h-how?"

He stepped to her, "may I bother you for a sip of water?"

Lucy nodded and handed the water to him, he took a quick drink and she thought it a good time to leave. As she turned he grabbed her arm, "don't go, it's dangerous world out there for a beautiful runaway."

"I can't stay there," she said as she pulled her arm back.

He took a sip and looked at her before handing the bottle back, "why?"

Lucy blinked and sighed she dropped to the ground and put her head in her hands. "H-he's going to sell me. I don't want to be sold."

The tears didn't stop them as every last bit of adrenaline and sadness caught up to her. Lucy babbled and cried into her hands about everything. More than just being sold off as a bride, the silence, the fear, and the random times she was punished by cane. The last four years just compounded into her head and poured out of her.

At some point she felt an arm drape over her and she pulled into a comfortable lap. Lucy buried her face against his chest as he held her and said nothing. When her tears were all dried up and she could finally get clarity again, she felt finger under her chin.

Lahar tilted her head up and she looked into his eyes, "Lucy, I won't let that happen. I will keep you safe."

There was something about the way he said safe that lead to her next impulsive action. She pressed her lips against his and to her surprise he returned the kiss, holding her close and under the moonlight on her sixteenth birthday, Lucy received and gave her first kiss.

* * *

"Lucy?" Lahar said as he knocked her out of her thoughts. He was holding on to the big birthday cake, with their children Layla and Dexter beside him. Her husband set the cake down and took her hand, "thinking again?"

Stars above she loved her husband and as he promised he kept her safe. When they returned to the party, Lahar grabbed his mother and made Lucy talk about everything. That lead to a massive investigation that put her father behind bars. It also decimated most of the Heartfilia empire, but that wasn't important to Lucy.

As she looked around the dinner table, at her family, she had everything that was important. She whisked a tear from her eye, "it's perfect."

"Happy birthday mommy!" the kids screamed, and Lucy smiled before she blew out the candles.

* * *

This was a wonderful little non explicit (shocking I know) birthday gift for my friend dragonshost. She wanted LahCy.

Please review and fave!


End file.
